


Без названия

by ohne_titel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.<br/>Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [***](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151078) by lovedoesthat. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Атобе косится на своего спокойного, собранного противника и молча проклинает все на свете. Они с Санадой дошли до счета 6-6, у него болят ноги, по лицу стекает пот, и он знает, что ему светит проигрыш. Точнее, думает Атобе, ему светил бы проигрыш, если бы не один маленький нюанс. Конечно, у Санады есть его Фуу Рин Ка Зан, а у Тезуки – Зона, но все эти хитрые техники – ничто по сравнению с секретным оружием капитана Хётей.

Атобе встает и выходит на корт. У него дрожат ноги, он чувствует истощение, слабость и даже отчаяние.

Что ж, рассеянно думает он, на войне как на войне.

Взглянув на Санаду в последний раз, Атобе уверенно улыбается, выгибает спину и стягивает с себя майку.

А потом бросает ее Санаде на колени.

\- Господи, ну и жара, - как бы между прочим замечает он и тут же выливает себе на голову бутылку воды.

И если в теннисе Атобе изумительно хорош, то в искусстве соблазнения ему просто нет равных. Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы Санада хорошенько рассмотрел, как вода стекает по его обнаженной шее, и громко стонет.

Почувствовав прохладные ручейки во впадинах над бедренными косточками, он смотрит на обалдевшего Санаду сквозь слипшиеся ресницы и дразняще опирается на стойку сетки.

\- Не заставляй меня ждать, - говорит он и подмигивает.

Санада заливается краской, слепо тянется за ракеткой и спотыкаясь выходит на корт.

Победа, думает Атобе пять минут спустя, пожимая руку разъяренно уставившемуся на него Санаде, не имеет к теннису никакого отношения.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
